sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreven Mercurio
Biography Dreven Mercurio's biography is unknown and classified to anyone but high-ranking COMPNOR and Select Committee Officials. In truth, Dreven Mercurio was raised as a SAGed Star Pupil, showing unwavering faith in the Empire. This wasn't enough for COMPNOR, however, who at that time were attempting to create a 'Super' agent. As Dreven passed by the age of consent and was preparing to join the ISB in full, he was then abducted from his barracks. They never saw him again until he surprisingly showed up as a fully fledged ISB Agent. Yet something was different. When Dreven was abducted, he was in truth taken by COMPNOR for a fledgling experiment. Dubbed '#9X34' by the Scientists who were working on it, Dreven was put in for immediate and violent re-education. His brain was scrubbed, leaving a blank slate for Empire to write upon. All thoughts and notions of family were exterminated. Dreven was given one family, that was the Empire. He was given one Father, that was the Emperor, the Mother was COMPNOR. He was programmed, for lack of a better word, by the scientists. His brown eyes, full of life before, lost their glow as the re-education took its hold on his young mind. He was given low regard for all life, and by recent psych eval, was registered as 'Above Sociopath'. Secondly, he was given a zeal, a lust for the will of the Emperor. His word is law, in the mind of Dreven, and to execute his will was a pleasure beyond anything that he could comprehend.. Before Re-education and after. His previous training was reduced to a brief footnote. He was trained in new fields, investigation, basic hand-to-hand combat against CompForce, computer systems, cryptology, security systems, field operations, this and more is what he was subjected to within the space of three years. His mind, now nothing but a tool for the scientists to toy with, was quick to adapt to these new teachings, and excelled in all of these. His body, as well as his mind, was altered. The chemicals in his brain were altered, leaving him with little want of the opposite or same sex. His muscles and bones were treated, giving him above-standard endurance for someone of his weight and height, increased tolerance for pain and ability to resist torture. The after-effects of the experiment are what made COMPNOR abandon the experiment and nearly exterminate the one test subject. Dreven Mercurio is unbalanced. He has a lack of care for life to the degree that he will exterminate a populace for going against the Emperor's will at a rate that would make most Imperials pale. His faith has been raised to such an extreme that he is so full of zeal that the thought of anything anti-Empire is completely unknown to him. His ability to comprehend and to understand were reduced, something that would normally be required for an Agent in Field Operations. The reason that Dreven Mercurio is still alive is because, during all this time, through all the experiment and through all the pain.. He had been watching.. And waiting. One of the Scientists on the experiment was a New Republic Spy. He had worked on Dreven to the point that he could not take it any more, and was preparing to escape so that he could report back these sickening findings to the New Republic. The propaganda that could be taken from this would be disastrous to the Empire's great strength, something that Dreven could not allow. He rose up on the final nights of the experimentation, resigned to his own fate, he took the life of the Scientist with his bare hands, torturing him with almost no tools until the man snapped and admitted it on commspeaker. This single act of unwavering faith and resolve was enough to keep Dreven alive, and he was quickly inserted into the ISB as a field agent. He has now, at this moment in time, rose to the rank of Sergeant and at this moment in time, still does not appear to care or wonder of why he has no recollection of his childhood. There is only one thing in his mind at all times. That is the Empire. Since Welona, 17 ABY/36 ISY, Dreven has reached the rank of 2nd Lieutenant. Appearance and Equipment Standing at the height of 5'10", Dreven's form is rather imposing. Sharp cheekbones followed by a large chin give a large amount of definition to his face. His lips are thin, and his skin is a slight milky white colour, with only a small tinge of sun-kissed colour on it. His eyes are a rather dull brown appearing colour, while his hair is cut short and kept proper, the jet black colour contrasting against the man's skin. His muscles aren't overtly visible, but its obvious at closer scrutiny to appear as if he does exercise irregularly. He's dressed in the striking cream-white, double-breasted tunic of the Imperial Security Bureau. The tunic's collar rides high on his neck, giving his sharp cheekbones and chin more definition. A black belt with a silver buckle gathers black trousers, and four utility boxes are attached to the belt. One of the boxes holds a pair of short-sleeved black gloves when he's not wearing them. Well shined black boots complete the ensemble. As with many ISB agents, there are no rank code cylinders on his uniform, and he does not carry a blaster. Dreven's equipment is a standard hold-out blaster, which he keeps concealed within his uniform at almost all times. He also keeps a laser-scalpel within his belt, along with a datapad, memory-cards containing decryption software and connector clips to connect the datapad to a system. He also keeps a tool of his own device, a remote connector, that when planted and covered up, allows the agent to hack into a system that he has already cracked into from a range of approximately 2-3 miles. Dreven has recently received a Pistol, its origins are unknown but it is common knowledge that this weapon is only used in the 'Removal of Undesirables'. The weapon itself appears to be a relic of the older times, and how it found its way into the ISB Agent's grasp is unknown, but it is only used for one purpose: Execution. ''Emperor's Justice MK .23 Pistol This weapon, assuredly almost one of a kind, is from an older generation of weapons. Its grip is laser-carved and is lovingly kept within top-shape condition. It has an old fashioned 'clip' style, where 10 rounds can be stored in a single clip, as well as one extra within the chamber. The pistol's trigger is kept so that it takes a deliberate hard squeeze to get a round off, showing that this weapon isn't properly designed for full on combat, unless it is wielded by a more trained professional. It is heavy, but has been designed so that recoil is kept to a minimum, using a less powerful bullet to ensure that accuracy is kept to an efficient level. The entire weapon has the faint shine of gold to it, as if a thin layer of gold has been applied to the entire weapon to make it stand out from other - less prestigious - weapons. Medals and Awards ''Distinguished Service Medals * Order of Ishin-Il-Raz * COMPNOR Medallion First Class * Tarkin Medallion * Long Service Medal Service Medals * Medal of Loyalty * Palpatine Cluster Service Ribbons * R&D Service Ribbon * Core Worlds Service Ribbon * Corellian Service Ribbon * Retribution of Coruscant Ribbon Torture Equipment and Procedures Dreven, as a member of the ISB uses almost all of the torture techniques that Korynn Fleming has himself created, while adding on his own personalizations to the tortures. He has, at this moment in time, devised one method of torture that is unique. Dreven has been noted for using a personal touch when dealing with subjects. He prefers to be up close and personal when applying the following torture techniques, and has frequently requested "Extra Gloves", due to his penchant for using a Laser-sharpened Scalpel to inflict extra pain. * Internal Electrocution Via cutting open and inserting small probes (Itself considered a torture, due to the lack of anesthetic and prolonged usage of neuro-stimulant drugs) into the subjects body, allows remote torture of the subject at any time or day. These probes create charge by using a bodies own energy to create a strong electrical current, which, when used for prolonged periods of time are capable of burning a body from the inside out. One smaller charge remains over the heart, which will create a charge if and when the heart flatlines to attempt to bring the subject back. All probes (Except from the one over the heart) are fitted with a explosive bolt inside of them, angled so that when detonated via remote, it forces the probes, painfully, to shoot from the body, tearing open recently sealed wounds. It is then advised to insert the subject into bacta, or otherwise to leave to a agonizing demise. * Pain Application By applying a near overdose of neuro-stimulant drugs after initial torture, the subject is rendered near incapacitated from the overwhelming pain that will come over their body when the drug kicks in. From there, the Agent can then begin to use the gentlest of tortures upon the subject, allowing the Agent to prolong torture for as long as required, to either learn what is needed, or to break the subject's will completely. OOC Information Dreven Mercurio is played by a short-time player of no actual recognition. However, this is a message he has swiped from Korynn. A message from the player: "COMPNOR is an often overlooked and sometimes under-appreciated aspect of the Empire. It exists to maintain the New Order and the will of the Emperor. ISB is merely the Military Branch of COMPNOR. COMPNOR and ISB will utilize torture frequently when dealing with civilian or military dissidents (respectively). It may also utilize reconditioning, which is an extremely ungainly situation to bring into a MUSH environment. You should understand, before consenting to roleplay with a COMPNOR or ISB character such as mine, that we exist to portray one of the most feared and dangerous non-military arms of the Empire. We trump the military during moments of disloyalty, and often we report directly to the Emperor's bidding. Be warned that going against COMPNOR is dangerous, and if you don't play your cards right, a consent warning will come." Mercurio, Dreven Mercurio, Dreven Mercurio, Dreven